villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abraham
Abraham, also known as Arachnid in E.V.E, is a secondary protagonist turned the primary antagonist of the YouTube series created by McJuggerNuggets/Jesse Ridgway, known as My Virtual Escape. He is portrayed by Lorenz Abraham. Biography Early Life Abraham was born approximately 50 years prior to the start of My Virtual Escape. His life was largly unknown throughout the show, the only details that Abraham has said was that he had abusive parents that didn’t care about him, and that he pretty much raised himself. During college, he would be roommates with a rich kid named Joseph Kalder, who helped him create the concept of E.V.E, A Virtual Reality game that is super realistic to the point where the brain is the controller. Creating E.V.E Shortly after, Abraham and Joseph soon began to hire staff to help them on their game. Joseph hired a security guard that was his childhood friend named Michael Archer, while he and Abraham interviewed a coder named Noah Crabtree, who failed the interview due to Joseph finding out that he believed that the earth was flat. Abraham saw potential in Noah however, and kept in contact with him behind Joseph’s back, even going as far as giving him a Beta test helmet for the game. Several weeks later, unknown to Joseph, Abraham would have slept with Joseph’s girlfriend, Mary, who he unexpectedly impregnated. Joseph would have no clue of this however, and believed that the child was his. Several years later, Joseph and Abraham were still busy working on the game. Abraham was sitting outside of Joseph’s house working on E.V.E at his pool when Joseph announced that he was having another child, and that Mary needed to be rushed to the hospital to give birth. Abraham was stuck with babysitting the child he accidentally had with Mary, his name was Isaac. While watching Isaac, Abraham became distracted by his work and didn’t notice Isaac drowning in the pool in front of him, only noticing a little to late for Isaac to be knocked unconscious. Abraham immediately dived into the water to save Isaac, succeeding in saving him. This however, caused Isaac to develop a fear of water. Losing Everything Years later, the finishing touches were being done on the game. Joseph needed to make a call to the investors for the game and needed Abraham to look after his new child, Eve, who was now a toddler. Eve started annoying Abraham by asking what he was doing, which made Abraham indirectly cause the death of the little girl. What Abraham was working on was adding animals to the game, which he told Eve that she could be a bird. She took this literally and jumped out the nearest window when Abraham wasn’t looking, falling two stories down and dying. This lead to Abraham’s hatred for Joseph, as Joseph sued him for everything that he had, including ownership over the game and leaving Abraham depressed, poor, and enraged. He attempted to hang himself in the warehouse where E.V.E was being made, only to be saved by Michael, who rushed in and grabbed him the second before he took the step to heaven. History The Devil Inside Abraham's first appearance in a McJuggerNuggets video was in a flashback episode of The Devil Inside, titled THE DEVIL’S LOST SOULS! Where he was shown either dead or unconscious for unknown reasons. He awakes shortly afterwards however, as The Creator puts his soul into a gem to use as a necklace. Meeting Isaac Abraham is not seen again until My Virtual Escape’s third episode, titled sheriff and the outlaw. He was first shown in a jumpscare to the viewer when Isaac's friend, Leah, was trying out E.V.E for the first time. He appeared later on in the episode ahen Isaac decided to track him down in the game of E.V.E after hearing about him from Michael. At this point in time, he had no memory of Abraham, and had no clue who he was. Abraham at this time was practicing how to use his nunchucks when one of his associates named Malachi started charging at him in an attempt to kill him. Abraham dodged this attack however and shot Malachi in the head, making him need to respawn. Isaac called out to Abraham saying that he knew who Malachi was, which made Abraham point his gun at Isaac and threaten to shoot him, under the assumption that Joseph sent Isaac to kill him for what he did to Eve. After a short conversation, Abraham decided to allow Isaac to learn how to play the game, with Abraham being sort of like a mentor-like figure to him. Before they could do anything however, Joseph removed Isaac’s E.V.E helmet in real life because of a session with Mother Sarah, a nun from the Saint Mary’s church in East Bumblefuck. Near the end of the episode, Isaac returns to Abraham and apologises for his sudden disappearance. Abraham details Isaac about how the game works, and what happens when you complete the game. He explains that it is a Battle Royale, last man standing, in order to win the game, you need to kill all other players in ranked mode and reach the final level (named Haven) to kill the Overlord and get a wish that can come true in real life. After explaining this to Isaac, Abraham reveals that he needs help on a raid on a mobster den in E.V.E. He appears in the next episode, scouting solomons. where he and Isaac begin to raid the mobster den. Abraham begins to develop trust issues with Isaac after he starts acting stupid and running out in the open, potentially getting them caught, which Abraham threatens to shoot Isaac for double crossing him. Later when they get inside, Abraham decides to test Isaac's smarts by saying that he was Solomon, the head of the mob. He is annoyed when Isaac actually falls for this, and so he makes Isaac serve as a distraction as he makes his way upstairs to Solomon's XP stash. When Isaac is caught, he hides near Solomon's office to eavesdrop on Isaac as Solomon offers him some XP. After several minutes, Malachi, who respawned, is caught off-screen and is also brought into the office and gets into an argument with Isaac after their last encounter, where Isaac stole his XP and gave it to Michael. Malachi pulls a gun on Solomon, so Abraham uses the commotion to sneak into the office and get Isaac out. After killing the door guard and escaping, Abraham throws Isaac on the ground and shoots him, under the assumption that he is working with Solomon. XP Robbery Near the end of the next episode, fallen angel., it is revealed that Malachi had stolen all of Abraham's XP from his base and leveled up, believing it was Isaac wanting revenge for getting shot due to Malachi leaving his beanie there. He was then approached by Michael, who entered the hideout to question him about what he is doing to manipulate Isaac. Abraham says that he has done nothing, and that Isaac had stole from him, then kicking Michael out. In episode seven, christmas e.v.e, Isaac had his E.V.E helmet stolen by Mother Sarah and was gone for several weeks. When Isaac got a new helmet from Joseph as a christmas present, Abraham immediatly jumped him and beat him up for “stealing his XP.” After Isaac grabs a knife and threatens to chop off Abraham's legs, and reveals that Malachi was the thief, Abraham admits that Isaac is actually growing on him and that they should team up. When they arrive at Abraham's hideout, they discuss where Malachi stashed the XP, as well as gives Isaac a christmas present, a golden gun that can kill anyone in one hit. If the bullet just so much as hits a single hair on the target, they drop dead. In the next episode (the season finale), gods plan. Abraham and Isaac decide to head to a tree that Isaac saw in a hallucination the night before. When they arrive, they run into Rebekah (Isaac's love interest, who she isn't too fond of). She insults them and says that she is also hunting down the XP, but she is interupted as groaning is heard in the background. As Abraham and Isaac head towards the noise, they discover Malachi consuming XP. Abraham immediatly shoots his kneecaps and orders Isaac to go shoot Malachi with the golden gun. When Abraham approaches the XP stash, Rebekah comes out of nowhere and runs off with what remains of the XP stash. As Abraham chases after her, Isaac couldn’t bring himself to kill Malachi, and instead leaves him to bleed out. He shoots the golden gun in the air to get rid of the bullet, and fool Abraham into thinking that he killed Malachi. Murdering Mother Sarah After believing she has gone down a dark path and betrayed god, Mother Sarah speaks to The Overlord (secretly Joseph) through Isaac's stolen E.V.E helmet. The Overlord says that he wants her to kill Abraham (for reasons unknown, but it was actually for the death of Eve), and if she does that, she will have redemption. In the final scene of Season One, Mother Sarah arrives at Abraham's house to kill him. After giving up on chasing Rebekah, Abraham goes to have dinner. After finishing and going back to playing E.V.E, Mother Sarah goes inside the house and raises her knife to stab Abraham. Hearing her open the door, Abraham immediatly takes off his helmet to see a knife in the hands of a nun pointed right at him. After being backed into a corner, Abraham grabs the knife after Sarah misses a knife swing. He then pins her down on the ground, she desperatly tries to raise the knife into his chest, but he overpowers her and stabs her in the stomach, causing her to bleed out instantly and stain his carpet. Not knowing what to do, Abraham hides the body in his shed, and puts the knife in a rag and inside a draw in his living room. In the Season Two premiere, missing., Abraham is shown in the opening scene watching a news broadcast of Mother Sarah's disappearance. After watching too much of the broadcast, he turns it off before he freaks out and prepares to do his normal morning routine. When he is emptying his trash bins, he looks in front of him and sees blood leaking out the door of the shed. He then goes back inside to clean up the stained blood, but it fails to come out. Giving up, he goes to Noah's to get help with removing any evidence. While at Noah’s, he discovers that Isaac had been there several weeks prior, and threatens Noah to not reveal their alliance. Later on, Abraham is confronted by Isaac, who says that he has been busy trying to recollect all of the stolen XP for the both of them. Abraham says that he is impressed, although he questions how Isaac got it since he isn't currently ranked. After Isaac says that he has been 'killing' people in-game, Abraham snaps and says to Isaac the consequences of killing someone, feeling guilty for killing Mother Sarah. At the end of the episode, Abraham was shown trying to clean up the blood on the carpet, and on the verge of tears from being guilty. Ranking Up Abraham didn’t appear again until the end of the next episode, two birds, many stones., where he is reflecting on what he has done by starring at the XP that Isaac had collected. When Isaac comes in, they have a conversation about entering ranked mode. Isaac reveals that he sold the golden gun for some XP, and Abraham questions Isaac after noticing that he had the same knife that Mother Sarah used to try and kill him with (She stole it from Isaac in the real world in the season one finale). Once again believing that Isaac was sent to kill him by Joseph, Abraham threatens Isaac at gunpoint after he enters ranked mode, only stopping when Isaac says that Abraham can be one level ahead of him at all times. After finishing the tray of XP and reaching level 6, Abraham shows Isaac how to log out by travelling through a mirror and taking off the E.V.E helmet. War Against the Brotherhood At the end of the next episode, ranked up., Abraham is seen crushing the skull of the bodyguard that he killed back when he and Isaac were raiding Solomon's hideout. After Isaac had heard news from Solomon's second-in-command, John, saying that if he or Abraham were to kill any of the brotherhood members again, they would be wiped out. This causes Isaac to become fearful for his life when he starts getting phonecalls in real life from the Brotherhood, and gets stalked when he is out buying food. Abraham doesn't care though, and says that John can try to kill him. When asked on where the body should be hidden, Isaac suggests hiding it in Abraham's shed, making him suspicious and rejecting the idea. He was shown at the end of the next episode, the servant., equipping himself with many weapons such as pistols, knives and his nunchucks, readying himself for war against John and the Brotherhood. Trivia *He appears in 20 episodes of My Virtual Escape, only missing in 4 episodes. **The episodes he doesn’t appear in are Paralyzed., A Brave New World., Sacrilegious., and Broken. *He shares his name with the surname of the actor that portrays him, Lorenz Abraham. *He has trouble with finding love, as evidenced with one of the choices for his wish in a tangled web. *Joseph is his arch-nemesis, and My Virtual Escape only happens due to the fallout of their friendship and the creation of E.V.E. *He is named after Abraham from the bible, and certain aspects of his character is based on him. **Both have attempted to sacrifice their versions of Isaac to a godly figure. **Both have children named Isaac, although Isaac in My Virtual Escape wasn’t raised by him. *He placed second in E.V.E, losing first place to Isaac. *He is Jesse Ridgway's favourite character in My Virtual Escape. *Despite wishing for Recognition for creating E.V.E, he decides to instead reset the game to the very beginning, resurrecting everyone who died in the process. **This was done in a vote that happens at the end of every episode (with the exception of the final two episodes), and the choice to reset the game was the winner because the audience wanted Isaac to still be alive. The choice did not matter however, as Isaac was still alive, so Abraham's wish was null. *He is one of three characters to be killed in Ranked Mode in E.V.E but still be alive. **The other two characters are Isaac and Malachi. *He has killed 10 characters in the series. **The people he has killed are Mother Sarah, Gingy (3 times), Solomon/Samantha, Martha, Malachi (twice), Joseph, Eve (indirectly), and 4 members of the Brotherhood. He also almost killed Isaac twice, and killed him once in E.V.E. *He is the true Overlord of E.V.E. Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:TV Show Villains